


My First and My Last

by btsinsomniac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, First Kiss, First Love, Fluffy, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Simon Snow in Love, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, and, soft boyfriends, talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Simon wakes Baz up with kisses and they talk about their first kiss.





	My First and My Last

Baz was asleep on the bed with him.  


Simon had never had the chance to watch him sleep in their room back in Watford. It was always too dark, and when he returned from the catacombs Simon was already sleeping.  


Here, however in his room at his and Penny’s apartment where he had insisted on getting a bed big enough to fit them both; he could watch him sleeping.  


How his expression softened by the peacefulness of sleep in his arms.  


Simon started to leave little kisses like rain down his face. He kissed his forehead, his brow, his cheeks, his jaw, the side of his mouth and finally his lips. He could feel Baz’s lips forming a smile beneath his own.  


“Good morning love” he said opening his eyes to look at Simon’s blue ones.  


“Morning Baz” he replied smiling at him and lifting his hand to run his fingers through his dark hair.  


He felt the happiness in their embrace. How Baz had been running the tip of his fingers over his arm since he opened his eyes.  


They were here together. There was no Humdrum, Mage or war just them. Baz and him on the soft sheets they bought together. Just each other in the space of their bed.  


“That night in the forest was my first kiss.” Baz said finally. After debating with himself he had decided to tell Simon. He was the only one he wanted to kiss his whole life and that would never change.  


“You were my first.” He repeats, and Simon can’t help but give him a quick kiss.  


Simon takes his hands in his and hold his palm to his lips and kisses the cross scar remembering that night.  


“You are my first too.” Simon said, and his voice wrapped around them as he inched closer until their foreheads were touching.  


Baz frowned a little at this and Simon clarified/  


“Not my first kiss.” He said smiling at Baz  


“You are my first love...” Simon started and looked at Baz’s eyes, the ones he wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life.  


He hugged Baz to him and he could felt his mouth as he pressed a light kiss to his neck.  


“…and my last.” He felt Baz’s soft breaths against his neck and he hugged him tighter. Sour cherry scones for breakfast could wait a little more.  


His eyes fell closed and they held on to each other without any intention of letting go.


End file.
